gernonfandomcom-20200214-history
Valdemarr
A man wrapped in an orc wrapped in the loving embrace of disembodied hands. Valdemarr is rough, blunt, selfish, and impulsive. He orients his goals towards tangible rewards. He has no overarching mission he is striving for, and he just seems to take what he gets and look for more. His gains from his first adventuring campaign and his stay at the monastery were both serious improvements in his life. He is unaligned in the war between science and magic. He often lies impulsively, and unbelievably, but others are compelled to believe him, often due to lack of convicting evidence. Backstory He was born in an orc tribe to an orc mother and an unknown father, though it was clear that the father was human because of his weaker stature and unusually light hair and eye color. His mother, Goruza, was well-respected among the tribe, despite being a woman, and her and the tribe shaman's insistence were the only reason he was not cast out for the world to kill. He was named Valdemarr by his mother, though how she chose it is unknown. The tribe never accepted him, turning a blind eye when the orc-children would beat him and call him trash. His mother could not protect him, for he would be weak if she did. His mother taught him to be ambivalent to their scorn, and he took the eventually took the name Trazl himself, since he was not allowed a proper clan name. The shaman, an old orc by the name of Gortwog, knew that half-orcs children were more clever and would learn thinks not directly related to smashing quicker. He taught Valdemarr some of his trade, but it became apparent that it would not help him, and his lessons soon grew scarce; he was to learn battle if he hoped of being accepted into the tribe. The shaman eventually grew ill after a clan skirmish and died, an unusually non-violent death for an orc. Valdemarr's mother died less than a week later, her flesh burned along the arms, face, neck, and in a long, jagged strip down across her torso. He was told that it was a rare illness from somewhere far away, but he knew it was some poison or magic. He fled in the night, before the tribe could decide whether or not to kill him. He was 13 years old. Valdemarr lived in the wild shortly before finding his way into Kuroseki, finding a home in the slums. His attempts to find legitimate work were met with racism and rejection, and a cleric by the name of Au Brecker the Kind had made it a mission to purify him out of existence. He soon turned to robbery and intimidation to get by. He sought to drown himself in drink and cards as he regretted his decision to enter the city, but soon met and befriended Trigwocket and Dexter, who shared his ability to take alcohol and were not immediately put off by his appearance. In Depth Info 1) Long term goals: Destroy his old orc tribe; failing that (which is likely) work as a shiphand and get out of Gernon. 2) Goal motivation: His orc tribe hated him for being weak, and would have killed him if he hadn't escaped; shipwork would probably be his best way of getting out of Gernon after his conflict with his tribe is over. 3) Two likes: gambling; traveling 4) Two dislikes: going to fancy parties; doing things an orderly way 5) Fear: Orcs. He tribe hated him and let him know it, he left as soon as the few people in the tribe who kept him alive were dead. 6) Living named character: Au Brecker (the Kind) – A cleric in Kuroseki. Somewhere between -5bsr and 0 psr, He had discovered Valdemarr living in Kuroseki, and had made it one of his goals to kill him for being an abomination. Goruza, his mother, and Gortwog his tribe's shaman were two other figures in his life, but both are dead. 7) Location: Nomadic, so little attachment to any particular place. He like the village ruins in the plains, though he didn't stay in any one very long. 8) Religion: He abandoned much of his tribe's traditions when he left, including their religion. Instead he took up occasional worship of Gozreh, the god of storms and the sea, whom sailors worship. Valdemarr's Revenge After the events of The New Horrors, Valdemarr came to a realization. He would have to act soon on his revenge if he wished to ever attain it. He had fled in his youth and had become a more competent warrior since then, but he could not risk waiting any longer, or he would grow old and incapable of attending his tribe's destruction. The choice that he had made in the Meeting Place had frightened him into action. He had chosen to know his father's whereabouts and one of his tormentor's happiness instead of revenge and a pointless, human life. A mounted assault with an army supporting him would have been a coward's way to destroy his clan. That battle should be decided by head-to-head combat of equals. A man on a horse is a lesser man than the one he tramples, which would only prove to Valdemarr that his tribe was right to cast him out. Valdemarr would not return to Nuhaven with the party, claiming urgent and personal business. He therefore set out to find a more suitable group of heroes to annihilate his clan with, and so hired a group of bandits consisting of over a dozen capable humans and half-orcs. He curried their favor by offering several expensive weapons to prove he would be able to pay for their services. He also offered them all of the spoils from the orc tribe, though they would likely be scarce as orcs are not know to keep many valuables. With his party set, and after quite some time traveling across the Pale Grasses, they found and assaulted the tribe. The groups clashed and the battle was leaning in Valdemarr's favor, but eventually the chief of the clan recognized Valdemarr, and was recognized in turn, and a great rage fell upon the half-orc. He had known that the children of the tribe were cruel by themselves, but the chief had pushed their actions against Valdemarr further. He also knew that his mother and the tribe's shaman were both dead on his orders, and whether it was actually true was irrelevant at this point. Valdemarr charged and was felled. The bandits quickly disbanded once he had fallen. The combat might still have been won, but the reward had died with Valdemarr. The tribe were surprised by the half-orc's return. Nobody had expected him to ever have the conviction to return, much less to attack as suddenly as he had. Then they mocked him and his weakness. They mocked the bandits and their disloyalty, and they mocked his lack of leadership. They mocked his cowardice in running from the tribe all those years ago, and they showed their children what happens to the weak among them. Then they left him to rot as they packed up and continued on their way. Category:Player Characters Category:Half-Orcs